Zux
Zux is a male human, and one of the main protagonists of Legends Reborn. He is Angelia Springall's childhood friend. Appearance Zux is a slightly tanned teenager with a well-built body, something that confuses even him as he does not exercise all too often. He has short, raven black spiky hair and black pupils. His outfit consists of a plain red sleeved shirt with a v-neck, coupled with black jeans - with a black belt to hold it in place. He wears a black digital watch on his left wrist, and his attire is completed with black sneakers. Personality Zux is a level-headed teen, constantly strategizing and adapting to the situations he finds himself in - like when he found himself in the Savage Sahara. Instead of sprinting through the desert in a panic, he opted to stealthily manoeuvre through it. He is not notably brave, but neither is he cowardly - though he does have a great sense of curiosity, which sometimes leads him into trouble. An example is when he entered the hidden laboratory underneath Atlasan - and awakened Sproute Abergine, or when he tried to approach Starys upon the space entity's landing on Earth. Zux is also sarcastic, and is not above taking advantage of others. He seems to find amusement in the plights of others, especially Abergine and Starys - as he seems to have developed a dislike for the two. The teen is extremely distrusting and introverted - it is exceedingly difficult to get him to trust someone, let alone open up to the person. The only person he truly trusts (to an extent) is Angelia, though that is most likely because they are childhood friends. Biography Power For a seemingly seemingly regular human of his age, Zux has displayed multiple remarkable feats throughout the series. He was able to take blows from Maiti, Beor and Claude, and managed to hold his own against all three of them exceedingly well. A similar, yet more impressive feat was how he managed to battle against Fenris, Stratos and Yoan all on his own for an extended amount of time. He has yet to display any notable feats of strength, aside from a few key instances during his battle against the Black Ankh where he managed to send Yoan flying with a single blow. Zux's speed seems to be superior to that of a well-trained athlete's, as he blitzed through East City on foot - only taking a minute or so to reach the other end of the large city. He was also able to keep up with Sproute Abergine, although the latter had slowed down as to not leave Zux behind. His endurance doesn't seem too far off from the others either, as he frequently takes blows that would kill a normal human being - further emphasizing that Zux is beyond the average human's level. He has a shocking amount of stamina as well, as he has managed to battle the police in Atlasan, brawl against Aldra briefly in the forest, before traveling through the Savage Sahara and battling the Black Ankh in rapid succession without any rest - without collapsing. But the most impressive thing about him has to be his astounding reaction speed and fighting prowess - although he himself has stated that he has never been in a fight before in his life. He still managed to avoid blows from experienced brawlers like Fenris himself, and counter accordingly. Techniques and Abilities Zux has not yet displayed what his Trait is, but he is capable of using Ki to an extent - though his control and mastery over it certainly leaves room for improvement. It is implied that a blast of energy from Zux is comparable to those of Sproute Abergine or Starys. * Scarlet Burst Main Article: Scarlet Burst A condensed beam of Zux's energy. While Zux is not able to control the power output used in a single beam, he is able to manipulate its trajectory at will - as seen in his battle against Maiti and Claude. The true strength of this technique is unknown, but it was enough to knock even Fenris Hale off of his feet, Battles Season 1 * Zux vs Police Officers * Zux vs Aldra * Zux vs Maiti, Claude & Beor * Zux vs Maiti & Claude * Zux vs Fenris Hale, Stratos Twain & Yoan Thistle * Zux vs Fenris Hale Trivia * Zux was originally going to be the result of a scientific experiment gone wrong, resulting in him being a mix of multiple other races as well. But Zuxkua scrapped it in place of the current Zux. * Zux was intended to have the personality of your classical anime Main Character; a selfless, kind, compassionate and naive person. But Zuxkua wanted a more original character, so that version was scrapped. * Zux was originally the sole main character of Legends Reborn. But Zuxkua, Mr Blob and Jawki agreed on splitting the spotlight between characters. * Zux was born on the 5th of August. * Zux's favorite color is red; scarlet in particular. * Zux's favorite food is chicken; grilled specifically. Though seafood does come in a close second. * Zux's hobbies include reading and playing video games * Zux's blood type is AB.Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Saiyans Category:Turtle School